Trickster's Plan
by xX.Padfoot.Xx
Summary: A year after Trickster's Queen, Kyprioth formulates a plan to complete one of his biggest tricks ever, next to regaining the Isles. And it has something to do with Aly... KypriothAly
1. A Plan

**HEY! So, this is an AU story, only in the sense that Aly was not pregnant when the delegation from Tortall came. She wanted Nawat to herself for a bit, just like her mother. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

"What is the matter with me?" growled Kyprioth, pacing angrily. It was a year after he had reclaimed the throne in the Copper Isles, and still something was nagging him. He muttered something under his breath, and then looked down at a pool of magic that showed him the palace. He saw Aly and Nawat talking to each other about something, but he couldn't make out the words and didn't want to.

He had stopped visiting the palace after a while, instead gloating about his victory to his siblings. Now he looked down, and couldn't figure out what was bothering him. He had won what was rightfully his, and still he felt like something was missing.

_Am I bored? _He thought to himself. _Yes. But that's still not it._

He glanced back at Aly and Nawat, and felt a familiar clenching in his chest. He frowned. It was almost as if he was _jealous_ of the crow.

"Oh god," he whispered, shocked at his revelation. He sat down, hard. "I'm in love with Aly."

_This is horrible_, he thought. _I mean, it's not impossible, or even improbable. It's happened to almost all of my siblings. I was always the one mocking them, though. It can't be happening to me…._

Kyprioth growled angrily. "How could I let this happen?" he shouted to no one in particular.

Standing, he walked over and looked in the mirror. Stroking his beard, he thought, _Does she like me, I wonder? _After some contemplation, he concluded, _No, probably not. I'm just the annoying Trickster god in her life. She probably sees me as too old for her anyway. And there's the matter of that crow. But that could all change._

He grinned, calling out, "Dawn!"

The crow god appeared beside him, snapping, "What now?"

Kyprioth ignored the jib, saying, "I need you to do me a favor." At the lack of protest from the crow, he continued, "I need you to watch my position for a while. If my brother or sister starts to threaten my power, call on me."

"I'll do it, but only because I owe you from a while ago," sighed the crow. "Why do you need me to do this?"

"Because," said Kyprioth, a wicked smile forming on his face. "I'm going to complete one of my biggest tricks ever."

Before Dawn could reply, Kyprioth vanished, leaving shock in his wake.

ooo

"But Nawat!" protested Aly, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry, but Dove needs me."

She sighed, knowing he was right. She hated that he was leaving abruptly, but he was needed. A mysterious battle was occurring on Malubesan Island, which started suddenly for no reason yesterday. Aly suspected a god, but she didn't know what Kyprioth would gain from this. So, Nawat had to leave, because the crows could get there the fastest and the fight needed to end as quickly as possible before it grew into something more.

Being serious now, Aly whispered, "How long will you be gone?"

Nawat shrugged, before sweeping her up into a tight embrace. "I will be back as soon as I can," he whispered, kissing her hair. Aly smiled with lips that trembled, nodding into his chest.

He pulled away, walking into the open air, where he transformed and started to fly away. Aly hugged herself, sighing. She hated it when he left suddenly, but she knew it was necessary. Turning to go back inside, she stopped when she noticed a man walking calmly up the path to the palace. She frowned; she didn't recognize him, and all newcomers were escorted to the palace by at least one guard.

She took a moment to memorize his features; something about him told her he was trouble. He had a handsome face, with glittering black eyes and a mouth that looked prone to smile. His mussed black hair was cut pretty close to his scalp, and a small amount of stubble lined his jaw.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Aly said teasingly when she approached him, but kept her face deadly serious. She still didn't know if he was a threat or not.

He smiled widely when he saw her, saying, "To the palace. Is that a crime?"

"It is without an escort." Aly found herself smiling in spite of herself. There was something familiar about his fast, crisp speech that relaxed her.

"Well, then. Care to walk me to the palace so I don't stick my poor nose where it doesn't belong?"

Aly laughed, falling in step with him. "So, sir, what's your business here?"

"Oh, a bit of this and that. But mostly to visit my dear friend Fesgao." He grinned, and there was something about his grin that reminded Aly of someone. She looked at him closely with her Sight, but saw nothing unusual except a slight glow from his necklace. But that was normal; many people at court had jewelry spelled against poison or other things.

"Do I know you?" she asked, continuing to scrutinize him thoroughly.

"About as much as you know the crows flying above us," he said. Aly looked at him sharply. She did know the crows pretty well from communications with them, but this stranger didn't know that. _Maybe it was just a flippant remark, _thought Aly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

He grinned, saying, "Kenneth. And you must be the infamous Aly."

She looked at him sharply, but before she could say anything he explained, "Fesgao told me a lot about you."

Aly raised her brow, drawling, "What did he say?"

"Oh, this and that," replied Kenneth wickedly. Noticing that they had reached the main hall, he said, "I think I can take it from here. See you tonight."

Aly opened her mouth to say something, dumbfounded when he just walked away. _See you tonight? What is that supposed to mean?_

She watched his stride forward and embrace Fesgao, who had walked in absently when they were talking. She saw him mutter something in his ear, and lead Fesgao away. _I wonder why he's really here, _thought Aly, before shrugging and heading to her study.

ooo

Kyprioth beamed at Fesgao as they were walking along a deserted hallway. The soldier kept shooting him glances that showed he had no idea who he was or why he had lead him away. Finally, when they were far enough from Aly that Kyprioth was sure she wouldn't be able to hear or see them, he said, "Hello, my dear fellow!"

"Who are you?" snarled Fesgao, eyes guarded.

Kyprioth grinned. "Your best friend, remember? Kenneth?"

Suddenly Kyprioth felt cold steel at the base of his neck. Fesgao held his sword steady, saying, "Explain yourself, now."

"Naughty, naughty, naughty," sighed Kyprioth. "Didn't your mommy teach you not to play with swords?"

"Explain, NOW!"

Fesgao pressed his sword harder against Kyprioth's throat, not expecting the lack of fear from his supposed friend.

"If I must," he sighed, reaching up and touching the bead on his necklace. Kyprioth muttered something inaudible, and there was a huge flash of light. Fesgao was thrown back against the wall, wincing at impact. When the light cleared, he saw the one thing he dreaded most. Kyprioth was standing in front of him, not looking very happy.

"Is that how you greet all your guests?" he demanded, as Fesgao moved into a kneeling position.

"You and your tricks, Bright One. What is your purpose here? Why were you in the form of a mortal?"

Kyprioth chuckled, saying, "You can't be foolish enough to think I'll tell you. All I'll say is my trick concerns Aly, and being a mortal is imperative to the plan. All you have to do is play along with being my best friend and get me somewhere to sleep for a while, and you won't have to worry."

Fesgao nodded, struggling to his feet. By the time he was standing, there was another flash of light and "Kenneth" stood before him. He noticed gold power flow into the bead, before settling inside. He shivered, knowing he didn't want to know what was in store for Aly.

**Hey! I hope you liked it so far!  It's one of my weirder stories, but I'm pretty happy with what I have in store for you!**

**Again, it's an AU only in the fact that Aly isn't pregnant. **

**PLEASE REVIEW with feedback, suggestions, ideas…whatever you want! I probably won't continue without some encouragement! (mwahahahahahaha)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Padfoot**


	2. One Chance

Dove stood, drawing the attention of the whole court. She was hosting a ball tonight to celebrate the anniversary of overthrowing the Rittevon regents. She glanced to the front doors, and said, "I would like to present Kenneth, a very wealthy friend of our own Fesgao, and an honored temporary guest at court."

Aly turned after hearing this and watched as the two walked in through the main doors. Fesgao had his indifferent mask on, looking almost uneasy. Aly frowned; why would he be so uneasy about escorting Kenneth?

Speaking of which, he looked different from the man she had lead to the castle. His formal dress made him look different, and he was clean shaven. There was a copper earring in one ear and several rings on his fingers. _Why does that seem familiar? _thought Aly.

As soon as he was out of the spotlight, Kyprioth smiled. He'd always wanted to crash a mortal party in a substantial form, and now was his chance. Parting from Fesgao with a wicked wink, he sauntered over to the refreshment table.

Taking a small sip of the punch on it, he grimaced. Mortals and their food; the divine version was much better. But if he wanted to fit in, he'd have to eat and drink their food.

"You never really answered me. Why are you here?"

Kyprioth's grin widened; so the game began. "Is it hard to believe I came just to say hello to an old friend?"

"Yes," said Aly bluntly. "You could say that in a letter. Did you come to do something so important you couldn't tell little old me?" She batted her eyelashes, pouting slightly.

Kyprioth laughed. She was the same old Aly. "If I were to say yes, would you leave me be?"

"You wish!" retorted Aly, a smile crossing her lips. For some reason, talking to him sent a thrill through her. It was nice to talk to someone so…so much like her, since Kyprioth mysteriously stopped visiting.

"Why don't you have a statue of the patron god of the Isles outside?" questioned Kyprioth, acting ignorant. He knew exactly why, but wanted to pry on what Aly thought of him.

She laughed, long and hard. When she finished, she said, "And draw attention from our particular patron god? No thanks."

"What's so bad about his attention?"

"He's a trickster." _The Trickster,_ thought Kyprioth with exasperation, but kept his face expressionless. "We don't want him to decide to play another one of his tricks on us. His last one was big enough."

"But it was brilliant," commented Kyprioth, unable to contain himself.

"Yeah. You can say that," she said, a far off look in her eyes.

Inwardly Kyprioth glowed. _So, my trick was brilliant, huh?_ thought Kyprioth. _It's nice to be appreciated._

A song started in the background, being played by a small string quartet Dove hired for the occasion. Several people smiled shyly to their partners, before leading them out to dance on the floor.

Suddenly Dove appeared at Aly's elbow. She whispered something in here ear, and Aly grimaced. "What?" she snarled. Dove gave her _the look_, and Aly sighed. "Do I have to?"

Dove didn't even have to look at her again before Aly sighed in defeat. Aly then looked up at Kyprioth, who raised his eyebrow.

"Dove _insists _that I dance with someone, even though Nawat isn't here. She says that if she has to dance at this party, all of her favorite people have to dance too. Lucky me."

Kyprioth grinned, sweeping down in an exaggerated bow. "Well, then, Lady Alianne. Would you care to give me this dance?" he asked, adopting an exaggerated upper class accent.

Aly laughed, saying, "Of course, Lord Whatshisname. I'd be delighted."

Kyprioth grinned, gently leading her out on the dance floor. As they began, he inwardly thought, _what have I gotten myself into? I have no idea how to do mortal dances…._

He stumbled, accidentally stepping on Aly's foot. She winced slightly, but didn't say anything. Kyprioth felt a small blush creep onto his face for the first time in a millennia.

He watched their feet intently, looking for a pattern. Aly, of course, realized what he was doing, and whispered teasingly, "Never danced before?"

Kyprioth said, "You could say that."

"Well, here. I'll teach you."

She moved him through the steps, showing him how to move with the music. By the middle of the song, Kyprioth was dancing perfectly. It was fairly simple, and he wasn't exactly dumb.

When he looked up, he was surprised by how close his face was to Aly's. They were inches apart, and he could feel the gentle heat radiated from her.

She looked up as well, right into his eyes. He saw some alarm on her features at the closeness between them, before it faded as she looked into Kyprioth's black eyes.

The moment was perfect. When the music stopped, the two just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Kyprioth saw realization spark in her hazel eyes, and she abruptly pulled away. "I—I can't—"

She started to run, exiting through the patio doors. Kyprioth, dazed, stood there for a second more before he bolted after her. People cleared the way to let him pass, but when he reached the doors, Dove stood in his way.

"What did you do to Aly?" she demanded, eyes fierce. "She looked like she saw a ghost, and it takes a lot to spook our Aly."

"I don't know!" snarled Kyprioth, looking down at his Queen. "Let me pass."

"To scare her again? I don't think so. I'm the Queen, and I order you to—"

She trailed off as Kyprioth grasped the bead on his necklace, letting his eyes reflect his godhood. Dove looked at his eyes, and whispered, "Kyprioth?"

She was so stunned he shoved past her with ease. Reaching the patio, he looked around. He finally saw her sitting on a bench in the gardens. Trotting over, he sat down beside her.

Silence settled between the two, until Kyprioth said, "What's wrong, Aly?"

She sighed, looking away. "You—I—we can't be anything."

Kyprioth remained silent, waiting for her to continue. He did not like where this was going. She continued, "I'm married and preparing to have a child. I don't know what that was back there, but I can't get involved with you."

"What do mean, by 'what that was back there'?" asked Kyprioth, voice soft.

"I don't know. I felt, safe, I guess. And immensely happy, and nervous, and free. But nothing can happen between you and me. I'm married, and I love—"

She was cut off by Kyprioth's mouth on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she began to kiss him back before she abruptly pulled away. "No. No, no, no, no."

"Is it really that bad? You can't even give me a chance?" whispered Kyprioth, watching her stunned expression.

"No."

"You mean I did all of this for you, and you won't give me one chance."

Aly looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Kyprioth took off his necklace, throwing the bead to the ground and stomping on it. It held the essence of his godhood, and once released, it swirled around him and sunk into his skin.

Aly shielded her eyes as he blazed with godhood. Once she fixed her sight, she looked up at Kyprioth. "Kenneth? You're a god?"

"I became a mortal for you. I placed Dawn temporarily in charge of my duties, tricked Fesgao, and sent Nawat off for you. I changed my appearance. I did everything I could think of, and you still won't give me one chance!" As he spoke, his appearance started changing. By the end of his rant, Kyprioth's regular guise stood before Aly.

She looked up at him, speechless. "Why?"

"Because I love you," he snarled. "Because, against my better judgment, I fell in love with you. And now, I've even embarrassed myself for you too."

Aly opened her mouth to speak, but he vanished. Instead she stood there, dumbstruck. _How--?_ she thought.

She looked at the ground, and saw the smashed bead and chord it once hung on. Picking it up, she realized, _He spoke the truth; he loves me. _She didn't know how she was so sure, but she knew. _And I didn't give him a chance…._

**Like? Hate? PLEASE REVIEW! I love your reviews!**

**I know this is an offbeat story, but I thought AlyKyprioth would be a really fun pairing to write. So, hoped you liked it, and thank you for reading!!**

**Padfoot**


	3. Temporary Insanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Trickster's Choice or Trickster's Queen (although it would be cool to own Kyprioth, hehe), or Alexz Johnson's song Temporary Insanity.**

Kyprioth screamed in fury, having returned to his home. He thought, _I should've stayed longer. I was there for barely a day before rushing off. Why didn't I stay longer?_

_Because, _whispered his sensible side, _you couldn't stand lying to her._

Kyprioth froze at his realization. "What's wrong with me?" he said to himself. "I'm _the _Trickster. I have never had any problems with lying, or cheating, or tricking people. And now—now—"

He picked up a vase sitting beside him, and hurled it at the wall. Conjuring several more vases, he continued to throw vase after vase at the wall. When he was done, he sat down hard, face in his hands.

"I could make her fall in love with me, via magic," he muttered. "I am a god. But that wouldn't be real; and I can't do that to Aly. Maybe—maybe I should forget about this stupid love. I'll just tear myself to pieces. If she won't return my affections, I'll pretend that nothing happened, and act as I did before."

He stood, decision made. "Besides," he whispered, "it's my fault for being so foolish in the first place."

If anyone confronted him about the tear that fell down his cheek, he would deny it. But if that person had the Sight, they would see that lie from a mile away.

ooo

Thunderclouds rolled over the palace, sending rain that soaked Aly to the bone. Still she stood there, staring at the broken necklace.

_What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Because that's a place we've never been until now_

She had never felt so…lost…in her life. Not even when she was on that pirate ship, being taken to the Isles. She had a plan, and knew what to do, which kept her distracted from the actual horror of the situation. But now?

She remembered the feelings she'd had when he'd kissed her. It had been different then kissing Nawat, or any other boy she'd toyed with in the past. It had felt so _right_, and made her feel like that moment was all she lived for.

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?_

What had she done? This storm was probably Kyprioth's doing, meaning she had really upset him. Just how far he went for her still astounded her. But, after what she had said, she wondered if he'd ever speak as carefree towards her as he had before. Would he even go so far as to ignore her? And for some reason, that thought made her feel sick. She loved their conversations, and wouldn't be able to stand never talking to him again.

Finally she moved, trudging her way inside. Dove watched her closely when she stepped inside, but Aly ignored it. Nothing mattered anymore.

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way_

She thought again to how much emotion she had seen in his eyes. It was like back in Tainar, when she had looked into his eyes defending Ochobu. It had sent her reeling then, and was no different now. She stumbled by accident, falling onto someone. Looking up, she realized she fell into Dove.

"Sorry," Aly mumbled, not bothering to curtsy. Dove scanned her face, before gently grabbing her arm and leading her away. Aly just followed, head down.

When they passed Fesgao, he stopped them and asked, "Where's…Kenneth?"

"Gone," croaked Aly, keeping her head down. Fesgao glanced at her, worry in his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something more, before Dove continued to drag her away.

_It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?_

When they reached Aly's rooms, Dove sat her down on the bed, sitting down beside her. "What happened?" demanded Dove, concern laced through her voice.

"He—he—"

"I know it was Kyprioth, Aly. What happened between the two of you?"

Aly was about to lie, before she looked into Dove's eyes. She knew she could trust Dove, and knew Dove would help ease her burden without making her feel worse. So, hesitantly, she told her everything.

When Aly finished, Dove whistled. "Wow," she whispered. "I mean, it's not impossible for a god to fall in love with a mortal, but it's so rare…."

"My Aunt Daine's father was a god. He fell in love with her mother, and when she died, she lived with him in the Divine Realms," said Aly.

Dove raised her eyebrows, before saying, "You really need to tell me more stories about Tortall, when this is sorted out. They're all so incredible."

"Yah," whispered Aly. Changing the subject, she continued, "Dove, what will I do? I'm married, but I don't think he's just a friendly god to me. I think I might see him as…something more. And now I've missed _my_ chance."

Dove sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know, Aly. I don't know what you should do."

_You made a move and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more_

_Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to_

_Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?_

ooo

A week later Aly trudged down to the meeting room. They still had nightly meetings, because Dove said it was an effective way to keep informed about everyone's doings. No one complained, so they kept their nightly gatherings.

When she got there, a fight had ensued. Fesgao was arguing very loudly with Dove. She took a seat, listening to their fight.

"He hasn't talked to any of us at all!"

"Maybe there's a reason for that! We don't want to draw his attention!"

"Well, he has some things he needs to fix around here!"

Aly realized who they were talking about a second too late. She got up to leave, but Dove had already shouted, "Kyprioth! We need to talk!"

Aly quickly sat back down, keeping her head lowered as a bright light flashed through the room. "What?" asked the god lazily. Aly looked up through her lashes, and saw him glance her way before his jaw tightened.

"What has been happening? You come, deceive everyone in the palace, and then leave!" The raka in the group all fell to their knees, looking at Dove in awe and wonder as she opposed the god. Aly didn't know what was wrong with her to confront him so forcefully.

"My dear Dove. What happened to make you so angry?" he asked, looking completely at ease. "I haven't contacted any of you because you're doing such a fabulous job."

Aly saw the lie flare around him at the corner of her eye. What was he avoiding?

"What's made me so angry? I'll tell you! You come here, and leave suddenly, leaving our spymaster in pieces! And _then_, you don't talk to anyone for a week, not even bothering to fix what you did! God or no, I will not let you hurt my friend and then leave her like that!"

Aly flushed with embarrassment. Had she really been that obvious? Before Kyprioth turned his powerful gaze on her, she stood and muttered, "I have to go."

She ran from the room, ignoring the confused stares directed towards her and hating herself for running out like that. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she face him?

Kyprioth watched her go, shaking his head. "I think you're right," he muttered, nodding at Dove. Snapping his fingers, he vanished.

Aly ran out towards the stables, thinking, _I'll just take a walk to clear my head. _

Before she reached her destination, she ran into a warm body. Falling backward onto with a painful _thump_, she looked up to see what she ran into. She flushed when she realized it was Kyprioth.

He smiled in spite of himself, helping her to her feet. "Going somewhere?" he whispered.

"Kyprioth—I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that. It's just—"

"You're married," he finished for her. She couldn't read his expression. "I know. And I'm alright with it. You deserve a husband who loves you."

She saw a lie when he said he was alright with it. She was about to say something, before Kyprioth continued, "Nawat's coming home. The battle was 'mysteriously' cleared. So forget about what I said; let's just continue like we did before, with our friendly god-to-servant relationship."

He vanished. Aly stood there, before saying quietly, "But that's not what I want."

ooo

**Yay! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for any OOCness, I tried my hardest, but this is difficult to write. I won't be able to update for a couple of days, because I'm going skiing, so I hope you like this!!!  
**

**Please review! I really, really, love reviews!!**

**Padfoot**

**PS- Sorry for the song in the fanfic, but I couldn't help myself! The lyrics suited the situation so well! In case you're wondering, it's called Temporary Insanity, by Alexz Johnson. **


	4. Final Decision

Kyprioth froze with shock. He just faded from her sight, walking back up to the castle. He had meant to tell Dove he had talked to her, and as a Queen she should use her angry energy directed towards him instead towards running the country. But that was before he heard Aly's last comment.

"But that's not what I want."

Those words struck him, hard. _What? _he thought, _she doesn't…but that means…._

A slow smile spread across his face. Maybe all of his efforts weren't for nothing. "My plan could still work," he muttered, feeling happier then he had felt for the last couple of weeks. He held out his hand, conjuring a small flower in his palm. "It just had some adjustments."

ooo

Aly ran back to her rooms, struggling to remain stoic. _I'm being silly, _she thought to herself. _I'm married, to a loving husband. I shouldn't be pining over some god who'd probably lose interest in me anyway. _

_That's a lie, _whispered her more reasonable self. _He wouldn't go to so much trouble if he didn't care about you._

Aly shook her head, flopping down on her bed once she reached her room. She looked at the broken necklace on her beside table, sighing heavily. Something had happened, and she knew that things would never be able to return to the way they were. Maybe it was time for a change.

ooo

Nawat returned a couple of days later. When he came back, he greeted Aly by grabbing her and kissing her sweetly. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus for that spark that always came when he kissed her, but it never came.

She pulled away, looking down. "How was your trip?" offered Aly softly, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Nawat reached forward and gently grabbed her chin, making her look into her eyes. "What's wrong, Aly?"

"Nothing," said Aly automatically, faking a smile.

"I wasn't born yesterday," he said, a seriousness on his features she wasn't accustomed to seeing. "Please, Aly. What's wrong?"

"Nawat," she sighed, looking down. "I—well—it's the god."

Nawat just watched her, patiently waiting for an answer. She fiddled with her sarong, twisting it in shaking fingers. "I don't know how to say this," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt you. You are an incredible person, and deserve a wife who will love you unconditionally."

"Lucky for me, I found her," said Nawat, grinning at her.

"No," said Aly, taking another step back. "No, you haven't."

Nawat just looked at her in confusion, hurt showing in his normally warm eyes. Aly took hold of her wedding ring, gently slipping it off her finger. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pressing the ring into his palm. "Something happened, Nawat. I—I can't deceive you. The god came, and I think I'm finally realizing what was right underneath my nose this whole time. You deserve someone else, who will love you without distractions, and provide you with plenty of nestlings."

Aly smiled with a mouth that trembled, before walking forward and lightly kissing Nawat on the cheek. "I'm sorry," she said.

Nawat slowly nodded, looking down. He then looked up, out the window. "I'll always love you, Aly," he whispered. "But if this is what you want…."

"It is," she said firmly.

"Then you should be free to do it. A caged crow only feels misery. I do not want to cage you."

She nodded, fighting tears. Only when she was out of the room, and outside, did she let the tears fall. She knew she made the right choice, but it still felt horrible.

She sat there for a while, before she felt warm fingers reach forward and wipe her tears away. "Now, what's this?" whispered a warm, crisp voice.

Aly looked up into Kyprioth's smiling eyes. She wiped her cheeks hurriedly, trying to hide her tears. Seeing him, here in front of her, made the words tumble out of her mouth. "I want to give you your chance, if you're still interested."

Kyprioth grinned, cupping her face with one hand. "How could I not be?" He reached out, took her hand, and pulled her to her feet. "Did you talk with Nawat?"

She nodded, new tears starting to fall. Stepping forward, she threw her arms around his neck and cried. He smiled, holding her close. When her tears slowed, he finally spoke again. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long."

Aly smiled, before saying, "I'm surprised if any hats will fit you with such a big head."

Kyprioth chuckled, hugging her tightly before letting her take a step backwards. "Well," he said, grinning, "it looks like I pulled off another great trick."

"What trick?" asked Aly, startled.

"Getting you to come to your senses."

"You—" started Aly, before she was silenced by his mouth on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she kissed him back, wishing that the moment could go on forever.

Kyprioth slowly pulled away, before whispering, "I love it when you figure something out. Your face gets so agreeable."

"I love it when someone gets the better of you. You throw such a cute temper tantrum," retorted Aly, feeling perfectly at ease.

Kyprioth smiled, reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Have you ever seen a sunset from the top of the palace?"

"No," said Aly, gently squeezing his hand.

"Well, it's about time you saw one," he said, gently lifting off the ground with Aly. She smiled and drew closer to him, knowing that choosing him was the best decision she had made since she decided to stay at the Copper Isles.

"And don't worry about getting bored," whispered Kyprioth, interrupting her thoughts. "I'll give you all the interesting things you can stand."

**Sniff! Finished, finally! I hope you all liked it! I've wanted to write a story like this for ages!! I hope it wasn't OOC, I really tried not to have that happen! **

**I might write an epilogue, but it might not come for a while. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews!!**

**Padfoot**


End file.
